turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Walk in Hell
The Great War: Walk in Hell is a novel of the Southern Victory series by Harry Turtledove published by Del Rey in 1999. It is the second volume of The Great War, and the third volume of the series overall. The title, acknowledged in the title pages, is a line from Wilfred Owen's poem "Mental Cases." POV Characters * George Enos * Anne Colleton * Irving Morrell * Scipio * Paul Mantarakis * Lucien Galtier * Abner Dowling * Roger Kimball * Flora Hamburger * Jake Featherston * Sam Carsten * Jefferson Pinkard * Nellie Semphroch * Cincinnatus * Reggie Bartlett * Chester Martin * Sylvia Enos * Arthur McGregor * Jonathan Moss * Gordon McSweeney Plot The Great War rages on. In the election of 1915 the CSA elects Whig Vice President Gabriel Semmes for president over Radical Liberal candidate Doroteo Arango. The US Army continues on with their successes from the previous year. The CSA turns to another threat, the new Red Rebellion. They are forced to divert troops from the main front to fight this internal threat. The main rebellion is put down in short order, but die-hard Reds still fight out of swamps and woods in the deep South. The US takes advantage of this distraction and they are able to advance on almost all fronts except for the deadlocked Roanoke Front. There the fighting is fiercest and both armies move in terms of feet as time goes by. In Utah the Mormon rebellion is also in its death throes and it is put down in early 1916. The US First Army has conquered most of Kentucky and now moves on to Tennessee. On the Eastern Front the Army of Northern Virginia continues their long retreat from Pennsylvania down into Maryland. The CSA also loses ground in the west, where their army retreats into Texas from Sequoyah. In Canada, US forces make their slow way towards Winnipeg in Manitoba, Toronto in Ontario, and Quebec City and Montreal in Quebec. Barrels are also introduced in 1916 on the Roanoke Front. Despite their constant mechanical problems they almost cause a breakthrough on that front due to the fear of the CS troops. The CSA eventually begins to make their own barrels, also used somewhat effectively. The US Army attempts an invasion of Baja California, a region of the Empire of Mexico, but the invasion is easily repelled. However desperation is growing in the CSA as they lose more and more ground to their foe. President Gabriel Semmes introduces a bill in Congress to attempt to allow blacks to serve in the CS Army and it passes through Congress. Things still aren't looking good for the Confederacy by the end of the book as the USA attempts another offensive that is planned to go through northeastern Arkansas into Tennessee and link up with Custer's First Army. President Theodore Roosevelt is reelected in the USA in the election of 1916, easily defeating Eugene Debs as the book ends. Category:Southern Victory Novels Category:Alternate History Category:1999 Works Category:Works Set in the 1910s Category:Works Set in the United States Category:Works Set in Canada Category:Works Set in Mexico